supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Car Ride
Chapter 1 The Tachimi-Kimmings family were in a bus-like trailer. They were going to travel around the Southern US states. Saoirse and Joseph were also there, Joseph often fell asleep and his relatives and their in-laws were all determined to keep it that way. Maria played on her 3DS, Ichiro looked outside a window, Saoirse was wearing short capri pants with flower patterns and a white top, her twin brother just wore his Confederate uniform. Unlike her, Joseph didn't like today's clothing, he was unused to a lot of things. He was a modest-natured man, he disliked flashy clothes, bling and almost was never shirtless. Michael, the twin's father was sitting quietly, the sun rendered him blind due to the 30 degree weather and intensity, Ailin and Liam, the twin's nephews, looked outside. "Wow, It's fascinating." Liam said. Her 4x great grandmother Mia had three children when she went back to Ireland. Maria liked her great-great-great uncles, who were very unusual for her family, they fought against the British, she liked hearing stories from them. They told her what the songs were about. Ailin watched her play her 3DS. "Is that Pokémon?" He asked. Maria then turned to him. "Ojisan Ailin and Liam, what was it like fighting against the British?" She asked both brothers. "Well, um, Maria, it's kind of like fighting against every enemy in a war, there was heroes like Liam Lynch and Michael Collins on one side and people who weren't the best blokes on the same sides, Ailin was killed by the Black and Tans alongside three others when they raided a pub he was at, they unknowngly killed an off-duty Army soldier and me, who fought for the anti-Treaty was fatally shot by a British soldier." Liam explained. Liam always made sure he didn't indoctrinate Maria and was careful. "But, look sweetie, I had friends in WWI, My best friend died in the Battle of the Somme aged 27." He said. Liam knew friends who were in the army. "The old IRA wasn't perfect, it had their faults there and there, I am happy to fought for Ireland's freedom, but not happy what the cause evolved into, when the split happened, neither side was perfect, but I'm happy both got memorials in the Republic." Liam said. Satsuki was reading JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo. She took an instant liking to the parts post-Part 3, which were serialised after she died, Her favorite part was Part 5, she found the protagonist of Part 5, Giorno Giovanna cute. She even noticed the similarities between the character and DIO. Michael took an interest when he heard the pages turning and pointed at the pages, Satsuki noticed. ”You like it?” She asked. ”Well, I can’t really read it, or see it, Is it like a book?” He asked. ”Oh, sorry.” She said. He put his fingers on the book. ”Yeah, It’s a Japanese comic book.” Satsuki said. ”Yeah, I’m gonna have difficulty.” He said. Chapter 2 The family stopped ten miles from central Tennessee. Michael was helped out of the car by Martin, who he held onto. Neve held his hand, Neve stayed with the family, outliving Mia. ”Michael told me he couldn’t see well in the sun and subtropical heat, He said that he was born with it.” Neve said. Aofie held Maria in her arms. ”No one knew what was wrong with Michael’s eyes.” Neve said. As they walked to a resturaunt, Kenta went to put his hood up and Michael walked into him. ”Argh!” Kenta said, startled. He turned to the Irish man, He had taken off his Confederate coat to blend in, revealing his Tarot markings. ”Can’t you watch where you----“ He said before being cut off by Michael. ”No.” Michael said. Michael then stretched his eyelid a little, revealing his right eye clouded. ”Right, Sumimasen (sorry)” Kenta said as he walked on. ”I’m mostly blind in summer, when I was alive, I was called Blind Two Guns because I was an excellent gunslinger despite me not being to see my targets too well in heavy sunlight, I can only see whiteness when I’m having my Sun blindness periods, I can usually see very well, but since we are in the South and it gets hot as hell, It’s very hard.” Michael said. ”Does anyone at the Wolfe Tone Bar know you are blind?” Kenta asked. ”They’ve seen it, but I am not blind all the time, I can see very well in wet climates and if it’s cloudy and the temperatures are cool.” Michael said. ”So...” Kenta said. ”Temperature over 19 degrees in harsh sunlight, I can’t see properly, one of the soldiers provided me with a slouch hat to shield my eyes from the sun, I also made my uniform out of linen to protect myself from the subtropical heat because if my body got too warm, it would kick in.” He said.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86